When The Rain Falls From The Sky
by Ya-channs
Summary: Karena akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi saat hujan turun.
1. Chapter 1

Hujan semakin lebat, sesekali diiringi dengan petir, menjadi saksi bisu Shikamaru yang baru saja menolak Ino. Sekarang Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala emosi yang bisa meledak kapanpun jika tidak dijaga. Pandangannya kabur, air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Aku mengetahuinya, Shikamaru. Aku mengetahuinya."

"He-hei."

Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, hatinya sesak, berbicara lebih banyak hanya akan menimbulkan bukti sakit hatinya. Namun ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa suaranya sebelum air matanya meluncur turun ke pipi mulusnya. "Lalu mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu selama ini?"

Ino meninggalkan sang pemuda dan melupakan payung yang harus diambilnya. Ia tidak ingin tersiksa lebih dari ini.

"Oi, Ino!" Serunya. Shikamaru ingin mencoba mengejarnya, tapi mengingat egonya yang tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan hal bernama cinta ini membuat tubuhnya kaku, dan ia hanya melihat tubuh mungil Ino berlari sejauh mungkin.

.

.

.

**When The Rain Falls From The Sky**

**Credit to Masashi kishimoto**

**I do not own the character, just the story**

**Warning: Typo, AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata baby bluenya menatap awan putih yang mulai dikelilingi oleh awal hitam. Pertanda hujan akan datang. Satu persatu air mulai berlomba membasahi tanah, Ino meruntuki dirinya yang sengaja meninggalkan payungnya di dalam loker. Mau tak mau ia harus mengambil payungya ketimbang membiarkan penampilannya rusak diguyur hujan.

Ino mulai melangkahkan kakinya sembari menyenandungkan lagu yang baru masuk dalam playlist I-podnya, _ashita ga kuru nara-Juju_. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan sepasang kaki yang tergeletak di belakang tangga. 'Aku bertaruh Dewi keberuntungan akan berpihak padaku hari ini jika orang itu adalah si jenius Nara' batinnya.

Ia mendekati sosok misterius itu perlahan. Menyadari bahwa orang itu memang benar shikamaru, Ino berjongkok seraya memperhatikan wajah tenang Shikamaru. Ino memang sering melihatnya tertidur di kelas, tapi tidak pernah punya kesempatan memperhatikannya dari jarak sedekat ini. Ino melihat bulu matanya yang agak panjang, tubuhnya yang menghembuskan nafas dengan teratur, bibir yang dikatupkan dengan rapat... 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?!' Ino menampar pipinya berulang kali, menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya, lalu mulai memperhatikan kembali lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya bertahun-tahun. Sang gadis selalu mengingat seberapa banyak dia membawa nama Shikamaru dalam doanya.

Ya, Ino memendam rasa cinta pada Shikamaru Nara nyaris selama 5 tahun. Saat ia menyadari bahwa sakura juga mengincar Sasuke, membuat Ino memilih untuk merelakannya.

_Hei, memangnya salah merelakan seseorang sekalipun kita masih mencintainya?_

Tidak hanya itu, keberadaan Shikamaru yang menghiasi hari-harinya langsung menggerakkan hati Ino untuk membuka hatinya pada sang pemuda. Bahkan sang pemuda telah mencuri posisi kedua setelah orang tuanya, karena Ino akan selalu menceritakan segala pengalamannya baik penting maupun hal yang sepele pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru bahkan takkan menghiraukan Ino yang selalu mengikuti dirinya kemanapun, memeluk lengannya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama, membawanya pergi ke taman hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan diri dari segala keramaian dunia. Mereka berdua menjadi akrab seiring berjalannya waktu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Ino, hari ini ulang tahunmu, kau ingin kubelikan apa?"_

_"Hooo, si ranking satu ingin membelikan sesuatu untukku? Aku tak butuh barang Shikamaru, kabulkanlah satu permintaanku."_

_"Dasar wanita memang merepotkan. Baiklah, kau mau apa?"_

_"Jangan mengeluh tentang apapun yang akan kulakukan padamu hari ini." Dengan itu Ino menggandeng tangan Shikamaru, membawa pemilik tangan itu ke toko-toko yang selama ini memang ingin dikunjunginya, melihat para burung berterbangan saat beberapa anak kecil mencoba mengejarnya, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis bersurai pirang itu selalu bahagia saat hari ulang tahunnya._

Ah, betapa indahnya mengingat masa lalu. Ino mencoba membelai rambut hitam jabrik sang pemuda secara perlahan, 'Biarkan saja seperti ini, Tuhan' harapnya dalam hati. Tangannya beralih ke pipi halus Shikamaru. Merasa seseorang menyentuhnya, Shikamaru segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nggh, Ino, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Menggosok lehernya yang kaku akibat posisi tidur yang tidak berubah dari awal dia merebahkan diri, Ino segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengagumiku secara diam-diam? Sungguh bukan perbuatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh seorang Ino Yamanaka." Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino, ditariknya secara lembut, dan dieluskan kembali ke pipi miliknya. Shikamaru hanya mengikuti instingnya, ayahnya selalu mengajarkan dirinya untuk menjadi seseorang yang bersikap lembut pada semua wanita, sekalipun dengan cara yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Ah... Shika?"

"Kenapa? Tidak terbiasa?" Bukannya tidak terbiasa, hanya saja lelaki yang berada di depannya ini tidak memikirkan efek yang ditimbulkannya dari sebuah gerakan yang tiba-tiba. "Kau kan sudah biasa memegang tanganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi..."

_Ahhh, karena cinta itu datang sekalipun kita tidak menginginkannya. Shikamaru memang menyadari perubahan sikap Ino, tapi tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam benaknya untuk melakukan hal yang biasa disebut orang-orang dengan 'berpacaran'. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang bodoh, mereka mengumbar cintanya di depan publik, berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan Shikamaru pernah mendengar orang sedang melakukan 'itu' di taman saat ia sedang jogging malam. Bukannya menolak Ino, Shikamaru akan berusaha melakukan yang ia bisa lakukan agar gadis di depannya ini bahagia, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta, Shikamaru belum siap. _

"Karena setiap tangan kita bersentuhan, selalu aku yang menyentuhmu terlebih dahulu. Jadi, aku agak terkejut dengan sikapmu yang berbeda dari bia-"

"Hei, Ino? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

_Nah, disaat seperti ini biasanya dalam drama tokoh perempuan dalam cerita akan mengangguk iya sambil mengatakan 'Ya, aku menyukaimu.' Kenyataannya, pemilik mata baby blue ini menimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Shikamaru Nara. Ia sering mendengar teman-temannya ditolak saat menyatakan cinta kepada orang yang disuka_

_Dan Ino tidak mau hal itu terjadi padanya._

"Ino?" Shikamaru menginginkan jawaban itu sekarang. Baginya, sekarang saat untuk menghentikannya atau tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah, a-aku menyukaimu. Karena kau tidak pernah menghindariku saat aku memegang tanganmu dan kau selalu ada untukku. Apakah kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Ino.." Ujarnya lirih. "Aku memang merasakannya, tapi aku tidak menyukaimu dalam kategori cinta, hanya sebagai teman dekat. Maaf."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Ibu, bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang tidak menyukai kita?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan sembari menatap hujan melalui jendela kamarnya._

_"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Tidak apa bu, aku hanya ingin tahu, kelak jika aku merasakannya, aku bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu"_

_"Bagaimana ya? Menurut ibu, rasanya sakit, seperti saat kau merasakan jatuh dari sepeda, namun rasanya lebih sakit dan rasa sakit itu akan terasa di dadamu."_

_Ya, rasanya sakit. Kau baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah, Ino Yamanaka. _

Hujan semakin lebat, sesekali diiringi dengan petir, menjadi saksi bisu Shikamaru yang baru saja menolak Ino. Sekarang Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala emosi yang bisa meledak kapanpun jika tidak dijaga. Pandangannya kabur, air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Aku mengetahuinya, Shikamaru. Aku mengetahuinya."

"He-hei." Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru menjadi gugup berbicara seperti Hinata, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, hatinya sesak, berbicara lebih banyak hanya akan menimbulkan bukti sakit hatinya. Namun ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa suaranya sebelum air matanya meluncur turun ke pipi mulusnya. "Lalu mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu selama ini?"

Ino meninggalkan sang pemuda dan melupakan payung yang harus diambilnya. Ia tidak ingin tersiksa lebih dari ini.

"Oi, Ino!" Serunya. Shikamaru ingin mencoba mengejarnya, tapi mengingat egonya yang tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan hal bernama cinta ini membuat tubuhnya kaku, dan ia hanya melihat tubuh mungil Ino berlari sejauh mungkin. "Sial!"

TBC

Hai, saya author baru di fanfiction, ide cerita ini muncul saat saya lagi mengerjakan soal try out bahasa Indonesia. aneh rasanya tapi itulah yang saya lakukan. Saya belum punya beta reader, jadi cerita ini masih ala kadarnya dari pemikiran saya. rencananya mau bikin fanfic ini jadi 2-3 chapter. Dan dikarenakan ujian sekolah yang harus saya hadapi Senin depan, saya ngga bisa janji fic ini akan keluar minggu depan, jadi sebagai pembaca yang baik, mind to review?

-Yacchans


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya sang gadis sembari memandangi isi rumah sang pemuda yang menurutnya sangat ketinggalan zaman namun tetap hangat. "Orang tuamu kemana?"_

_"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku bisa hidup sampai detik ini karena warisan serta kerja sambilan." Jawab sang pemuda. "Kau duduk saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panasnya. Nikmati saja seperti di rumah sendiri."_

_"A-Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya."_

_Aaaah, ia agak menyesal sudah menanyakannya tapi apa boleh buat. Setelah sang pemuda hilang dari pandangan, sang gadis merasa rumah ini sungguh hampa, yang ada hanyalah banyak rak yang diisi oleh buku-buku karangan penulis terkenal, buku panduan melukis, atau etika dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Lalu sang gadis berkeliling dan menemukan foto sang pemuda dengan kedua orangtuanya dulu._

_"Kukira kau pergi melarikan diri, ternyata tidak. Oh iya, ini" dia menyerahkan sebuah baju lengan panjang yang agak kebesaran untuk Ino. "Aku hanya punya baju ukuran laki-laki, mungkin akan sedikit kebesaran tapi gantilah. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah dapur. Jika kau butuh kantung plastik untuk menaruh pakaianmu, sudah kusediakan di kamar mandi."_

_Tanpa diberikan waktu untuk berkomentar, sang gadis tahu dirinya hanya akan terus-menerus dimaki sang pemuda jika menolak. Ia mengambil baju yang disodorkan sang pemuda lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan. Beberapa saat kemudian sang gadis keluar dengan baju yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi dress seadanya, lalu menghampiri sang pemuda. _

_"Terima kasih, Sai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku jika kau tidak di sana."_

_"Sama-sama. Lain kali sayangilah tubuhmu sendiri. Kau tidak menikmati nikmat yang sudah Tuhan berikan kepadamu."_

_"Hmmm, iya aku tahu.."_

_hening..._

_"Sudah lah, ini cokelat panasnya. Kau minum saja dulu, kalau sudah lebih baik, bisa ceritakan kepadaku, bagaimana?"_

_Bukannya Ino tidak mau, tapi ia tidak bisa pulang dengan membawa berita ia sedang menjauhi Shikamaru kepada orang tuanya. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya, setidaknya bercerita pada Sai-sang master dalam melukis-dapat meredakan sakit hatinya. Sai mengajaknya duduk di kursi, berhadappan dengan sang pemuda. Ia masih memikirkan apa ia harus bercerita atau tidak, toh ini masalahnya, untuk apa merepotkan orang lain? Dirinya tahu, ada tipe orang yang hanya mendengarkan karena ia sekedar ingin tahu dan ada yang mendengarkan lalu memberikan solusi. Jika Sai sekedar ingin tahu baginya tidak apa-apa, ia butuh seseorang untuk tempat berkeluh kesah. Sakura bisa menunggu. Dan Ino menyiapkan hatinya._

_Karena hukum tidak menyatakan kita bersalah jika mempercayai orang yang baru saja menolongmu bukan?_

_"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa."_

_"Kau bisa pegang omonganku."_

_"Jadi begini, aku-"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**Flashback**_

_Manusia biasa yang peduli akan kesehatannya pasti akan mencari tempat berteduh ketika hujan turun, atau membuka payung yang sudah dibawanya, namun gadis berambut pirang ini berbeda, sebanyak apapun orang yang lalu lalang memperingatkan dirinya untuk berteduh dari hujan, Ino tidak menghiraukan mereka._

_Seragamnya basah kuyup, dinginnya hujan ditambah dengan angin membuat sang gadis memeluk tubuhnya hanya sekedar menghangatkan diri. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru. Tubuhnya berjalan tanpa arah, namun membawanya ke taman yang biasa dikunjungi oleh mereka sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat akibat ujian. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tidak lagi merasakan basahnya hujan, saat menoleh kebelakang, Sai sedang berbagi payung dengan sang gadis._

_"Kau sedang apa? Berlomba siapa yang bisa bertahan lebih lama saat hujan?"_

_Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Ah, kau.. habis menangis? Ada apa?" Tidak dipungkiri, sebanyak apapun Sai menebarkan senyum palsunya, ia juga lelaki normal yang kenal wanita._

_"Tidak, kau tidak lihat? aku basah kuyup."_

_Pemuda bersurai hitam itupun menghela napas. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Ino begitu keras kepala._

_"Sepintar apapun dirimu mencoba mengelabuiku, bahumu masih bergetar. Kau tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanku, Ino Yamanaka," Dan kali ini Ino bersumpah baru melihat senyum Sai yang tulus. Sang gadis menangis kembali, kali ini ia memeluk Sai, tidak tahan dengan keadaannya saat ini._

_Sai agak terkejut, namun membiarkannya sekitar 2 menit. Merasa tidak enak jika dilihat orang, Sai berencana mengajak sang gadis ke rumahnya. "Ayo ke rumahku, kita bisa minum cokelat panas kalau kau mau." Ujar Sai seraya melihat pundak Ino yang masih bergetar hitam miliknya. Sang gadis mengadah melihat wajah orang yang baru dipeluknya, berpikir untuk beberapa saat lalu menjawab,_

_"Kau ini sebenarnya menawarkan atau menyuruhku? Baiklah, asal kau sajikan cokelat panasnya "_

_Dan Ino pun tertawa pelan, membawa kakinya mengikuti sang pemuda._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jadi... Menyedihkan bukan?"

"Hmm, kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu pada Shikamaru Nara tadi sore, tapi kau ditolak mentah mentah. Lalu kenapa kau harus menangis? Kau bahkan _tahu_ kalau di dunia ini lelaki bukan hanya dia saja."

Ino menatap pahit cangkir yang berisi cokelat panasnya, membiarkan hujan menjadi latar musik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tahu itu, aku tahu. Hanya saja kau tak bisa mencintai orang jika kau tidak mengenal kepribadiannya. Kalau kau senang melihat orang itu, masih dikategorikan suka, bukan cinta."

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta selain mencintai kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku memang sering melihatmu bersama si jenius. Setidaknya dia sudah mengetahui perasaanmu terhadapnya, kalau dia masih menolakmu berkali-kali, kau bisa membuang namanya dari hatimu."

"Kau pikir semudah itu, Sai? Kemarilah, akan kuberikan sebuah contoh."

Sai beranjak dari kursinya, memberikan pandangan _'apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_ dan saat Ino memegang kedua tangannya, tubuh Sai menegang seketika. Yah Sai memang bukan tipe orang yang bergaul dengan banyak wanita, dia akan berbicara seperlunya saja. Salahkan sendiri para wanita yang mengaku sebagai fansnya itu terus mengejarnya.

"Hangat bukan? Seperti itulah hangatnya cinta karena kalian saling menyatu. Kalau kau menghilangkan cinta seperti caramu tadi," Ino melepaskan tangan Sai dengan cepat. "Maka itulah yang akan kau dapatkan. Tiba-tiba ada angin yang berhembus kencang, dan kau tidak merasakan kehangatan itu karena salah satunya pergi."

Mendengar hal itu Sai hanya tertawa pelan, dan Ino menghabiskan cokelat panas yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, apakah cinta selalu hangat? jika iya, mengapa ia sering melihat pasangan yang bertengkar di jalan layaknya di drama dalam tv? atau mungkin melihat pria yang menarik lengan pasangannya erat saat pasangannya sedang bersama pria lain? Kalau Ino ditolak, itu berarti cinta yang baru saja dideskripsikannya tidak sesuai kenyataan kan? lalu mengapa harus mencintai seseorang kalau besar kemungkinannya akan bertengkar juga? Ah, tidak juga. Ia sering melihat kakek-nenek yang duduk berdua di kursi taman dengan senyum yang sangat tulus. Dan ia dapat menyimpulkan, _'Yang namanya cinta itu butuh perjuangan dalam mempertahankannya, pasti ada saatnya bertengkar sampai mencaci-maki satu sama lain, tapi kalau saling mencintai, pasti akan baik kembali.'_

Sai melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan menyadari hujan sudah berhenti entah sejak kapan, lalu ia menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar sang gadis pulang. Yang mana disambut baik oleh sang gadis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Shikamaru menyesali perbuatannya untuk tidak mengejar Ino hanya karena ia tidak tahu harus membalas perasaan Ino seperti apa. Seperti biasa, lelaki dengan egonya. Ia tahu jika ia tidak mencari sang gadis maka masalah akan menjadi semakin besar. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, mengambil tas yang berada di loker lalu mengenakan jaket hoodie yang tersimpan di dalamnya. _

_Tapi mengapa harus mengejarnya? Toh ia bisa saja meminta maaf padanya besok, atau mengucapkan permintaan maafnya melalui telepon bahkan berpura-pura hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Ino yang membuatnya tertarik. Rasanya aneh jika sehari tanpa Ino menyindirnya kalau ia tertidur di ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga atau memberinya tepuk tangan saat ia membantu mengerjakan soal yang menurut Ino rumit. Terkadang terbesit rasa cemburu saat Ino membicarakan Deidara yang jago membuat karya seni dengan bangganya, dan keinginan untuk memeluknya saat sang gadis menangis di hadapannya._

_Shikamaru Nara menyukai Ino Yamanaka dan itu takkan pernah berubah._

_Shikamaru tersenyum tipis lalu berlari menelusuri jalan, mencari jejak kemana gadis yang dicarinya pergi. Dia meruntuki dirinya karena tidak ingin memiliki telepon genggam, tahu sendiri bagaimana ia mencoba menjauhkan diri dari segala keributan yang ada. Otak jeniusnya mulai berputar, mengingat segala tempat yang memiliki kemungkinan akan didatangi Ino. Ya, taman bermain, pikirnya. Saat belokan terakhir menuju taman, Shikamaru berhenti mendadak. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada dalam kemungkinan itu terjadi._

_Gadis yang dicintainya sedang memeluk lelaki lain._

_Kalau semua orang merasakan bagaimana jadi diriku, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan?_

_Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali, Shikamaru terpaksa meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa peduli seragam serta jaket hoodienya basah kuyup sama seperti sang gadis. Mengapa Ino bisa memeluk Sai yang jelas-jelas belum ia kenal baik? Sesedih itukah Ino sampai tidak peduli siapa yang dipeluknya? Tangannya mengepal geram, ya, Shikamaru Nara cemburu. 'Ah sudahlah!'_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang," Shikaku menjawab salam sang anak sembari membaca koran berita hari ini. "Hm? Kau kehujanan?"

"Tergantung dari aspek mana ayah melihatnya. Sudahlah, aku akan ke kamar ganti baju."

_'Tidak ingin melibatkan dirinya ke dalam sesuatu lagi.'_ Itulah kalimat yang cocok untuk Shikamaru saat ini, Shikaku yang melihat gelagat aneh anaknya hanya memikirkan satu kemungkinan. _Shikamaru sedang bertengkar dengan Ino_.

"Shikamaru kehujanan?" Tanya Yoshino yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Lebih tepat jika kau bilang ia sengaja membiarkan dirinya kehujanan, tapi sebaiknya jangan diganggu dulu."

Shikaku memang berbicara seperti itu, tapi tiga puluh menit kemudian ia mendapati dirinya membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan menemukan sang anak sedang tertidur. Bukannya menutup pintu dan balik ke kamarnya sendiri, dia hanya mengatakan;

"Jangan pura-pura tidur, aku sudah tahu semua gelagatmu."

"Tidak bisakah ayah tidak menggangguku? Aku sedang butuh istirahat. Terlalu banyak tugas dari Kakashi-sensei."

"Kau hampir tidur seharian saat libur waktu itu jika ibu tidak membangunkanmu, pemalas."

_Aku bukan pemalas, hanya mencoba memperbaiki sirkulasi tidur._ Pikirnya. Mendapatkan tugas membuat makalah tentang perkembangan bisnis di kalangan menengah oleh Kakashi-sensei memang mudah, yang merepotkan adalah ia harus terjun ke lapangan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ditulisnya sama dengan bukti yang ada. Dan itu benar-benar menyita waktu istirahatnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yamanaka, bukan?"

Baru saja Shikamaru akan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, Shikaku menimpali. "Apa dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Lalu Shikamaru terdiam, dan diamnya memberikan jawaban kepada Shikaku kalau hal itu tidak berakhir baik. "Aku tahu kau kehilangan akal sehatmu untuk berpikir, tapi kenapa tidak menghadapinya? Kau itu seorang Nara." Lalu dengan itu Shikaku meninggalkan anaknya sendiri dengan masalahnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sembari Sai memanaskan mesin motornya, Ino mengenakan jaket Sai yang kebesaran lalu menaiki motor sang pemuda dengan hati-hati agar baju yang sudah dimodifikasinya tidak tersingkap dan menutupi paha mulusnya dengan tas yang masih basah. Sang pemuda memberikan satu helm untuk dipakai sang gadis, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sai, maaf ya sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah, kau sudah siap?"

Dengan sekali anggukan, Sai memacu motornya melaju jalan yang masih basah akibat hujan. Karena tidak ada percakapan yang menemani, pikiran Ino melayang entah kemana. Bukannya ia yang mendapat solusi, ia malah memberikan solusi ke orang lain. Namun saat Sai mengerem motornya secara mendadak, refleks Ino memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa? Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung!"

"Salahkan orang kaya yang tidak mau berbagi jalan dengan pengendara lainnya. Seenaknya tidak mematuhi aturan, apa dia buta? Sudah jelas melihat kau ada di belakang, aku benci manusia yang tidak tahu aturan." Jelas Sai kesal. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berpegang erat pada jaketmu, kau membuatku takut."

"Maaf, pegangan erat juga tidak masalah."

Ino mengeratkan pegangannya, dan Sai mulai melaju lagi. Ino akan memberikan arah ke mana Sai harus memacu motornya. tidak sampai 10 menit, mereka sudah sampai.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." tuturnya sembari membungkuk dengan sopan, Ino masih tahu tata krama, maka dari itu ia masih menunggu Sai untuk menyalakan mesin motornya lalu pergi.

"Tidak masalah, salam untuk orang tuamu. Dan kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, akan kuusahakan selalu ada untukmu."

"Oh? sepertinya kebetulan sekali kau baik padaku?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi jika aku memang tidak baik. Sudah ya, aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar keluh kesahku. Hati-hati di jalan." Ino melambaikan tangan saat Sai menyalakan mesinnya, lalu mesin beroda dua itu bergerak menjauhinya.

Melihat lampu rumah yang padam kecuali lampu di depan pintu masuk menandakan keluarganya sedang terpikat untuk tidur lebih awal. Ino segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menggunakan kunci duplikat yang dimilikinya. Ia berlari kecil ke kamar sehingga tidak membangunkan keluarganya, lalu merebahkan diri lalu pandangannya bermain jauh ke luar sana, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika bertemu dengan Shikamaru.

TBC

Hei, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, saya baru sadar saat ujian praktek kkpi, dan kalian tahu? saya senang sekali. Belum sempat kubalas karena yah, opera di laptop yang tadinya belum ke blok, eh ke blok akhirnya, jadi harus upload story melalui hp dan masih bingung bagaimana caranya membalas review._. Mind to review everyone?


End file.
